25 days 'til Christmas
by Icicle1penguin
Summary: Kowalski made a new Machine that will bring snow...It didn't work out well.


Alrighty! Hello everyone! I'm about to do a countdown to Christmas by putting a short story each day until...CHRISTMAS! :D

Well, a story telling of what they do on that particular day. The penguins, that is. And the lemurs and the otter!

Oh and if somehow I missed a day I might have forgotten it, technical difficulties, or I can't think of anything. Am I up for that challenge? YES! Plus, I'm bored. ENJOY!

**Day 1:**

The First Snow Day?

In front of the penguin habitat, Private looked through his binoculors. He did not spot one cloud showing that it was about to snow. "Aw. It's already December and there hasn't been at least one snowfall," he said disapointedly.

"Not to worry Private," Skipper assured him. "Kowalski! Are you done yet!"

"ALMOST!" he yelled back. "Me and Rico are trying to drag it out! Rico, put it on the wagon! No not. Rico. No. That thing-THE WAGON! Yes! That one!"

In less then 30 minutes Kowalski and Rico came out dragging a machine about the size of their TV out of the HQ on a red wagon.

"This is a perfect time to test out my latest invention!" Kowalski declared. "The Snowtronic 2!"

"What happened to the first one?" asked Private.

(FLASHBACK)

**November 27 **

**22 00 hrs.**

Kowalski hammered the last nail in before stepping back to admire his work. "Behold! The Snowtronic!" he said, gestering to the hunk of machinery in the middle of the lab. "All I have to do is plug it in and it will finally snow!" He paused. "...And I'm talking to myself again."

He plugged it in the nearest outlet, turned the Snowtronic on "Snowfall" and hit the green button. The machine's antennas began to spin rapidly and electricity began to generate inside the core, which was easy to see because of the window he installed.

"It's working! Yes! YES! YE-Wait...It's not suppose to do that."

_Pop!_

Suddenly it powered down, the lights turned off, and the whole city was dark. Kowalski heard Private in the other room yelling, "I can't see!" then a crashing sound.

"My bad!" Kowalski called out.

"...Well alrighty then!" said Kowalski. He turned the Snowtronic on. "Prepare to see the first snow in December!"

Suddenly the machine hissed and started shaking. Everyone slowly stepped back and saw dark clouds swirling above them. "I see something!" exclamed Private.

"But is it snow?" asked Skipper.

A giant snowflake about the size of a microwave began to hurtle towards earth. Then another. Then another. Then another. Giant snowflake-like hail rain down upon New York city.

"EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" cried Skipper. Rico coughed up an umbrella and everyone started running in circles.

Julien, who payed no mind to the screaming penguins, was laying in his throne. "Maurice, I have not yet seen it snow...yet!" complained Julien. He got up and yelled, "Oh Sky Spirits! I command you to send us snow so I can hit Mort with a snowball!"

"Oh, YAY!" cheered Mort.

A huge hailstone shaped like a snowflake squashed Mort all of a sudden. Julien laughed at him. "Oh thank you Sky Spirits! I-" Julien saw one about to hit him too. "AAAAAAAAH!" He screamed and ran away. Maurice followed and they left Mort all alone, who was still crushed under the ice.

Marlene felt her room shaking and loud thuds came from the roof of her room. Hearing the terrified screaming outside, Marlene went to go investigate. "Alright, what is going on?" she asked.

"MARLENE!" yelled Skipper, hiding behind a boulder in her habitat. "HIT THE DECK!" She looked up and saw a giant, snowflake shaped ice hurtling towards her. "AH!" Luckily, she dodged it and jumped out of the way, landing in her frozen pond. She quickly dodged the other snowflakes and hid behind the same rock that Skipper was. "What happened!"

"Kowalski's Snowcone did it!" said Private at the other side of the habitat.

"It's called the Snowtronic...2!" Kowalski said behind the tree. "Don't worry! It's just a-" He ducked, blarly missing another hailstone. "-It's just a small malfunction!" Another hailstone sliced through the tree. "Nothing to worry about!"

Rico cowered in fear under his umbrella. It's amazing that he wasn't hit yet. "Kowalski, is there anyway you can stop this machine before it destroys the whole city?" Skipper asked. Meanwhile, a tall building just collapsed right behind them. "...Spoke too soon."

"It's possible!" said Kowalski. "But I need to get my tools and-"

One giant ice snowflake the size of a car hit Kowalski's Snowtronic. "...Never mind."

The sky cleared up and everyone came out of their hiding spots. Kowalski searched through the carnage of what was left of his invention. He sighed and dragged it away in his red wagon.

"Back to the lab..."


End file.
